This application relates to a coupler for connecting a blowing air conduit assembly with a tuyere equipped with a tuyere punch. Although the invention will be described particularly for use with a tuyere equipped with a tuyere punch, it will be recognized that certain aspects of the invention have broader applications, and the coupler and conduit assembly may be used in other environments.
Converters for processing metals are commonly supplied with tuyeres in the form of pipes extending through the converter wall for supplying blowing air to the converter. A Y-fitting secured to the converter mounts a tuyere punching device including an elongated rod reciprocatingly extending through the tuyere pipe for selective operation to punch obstructions such as slag from the pipes. The Y-fitting also includes a connection for connecting a conduit assembly which supplies blowing gas to the tuyeres. The tuyere punch and blowing gas supply conduit assembly are exposed to a very dirty and oxidizing environment, and must be replaced or removed for cleaning and repair at relatively frequent intervals. The connections commonly used on the blowing gas supply conduit are of the screw thread-type, and removal and replacement thereof is very time consuming. Another problem is that the connection of the manifold supplying the blowing gas is spaced-apart a predetermined distance from the connection on the Y-fitting and these connections are at fixed location. The high temperature, dirty and oxidizing environment requires the use of stainless steel tubing for the blowing gas supply conduit assembly, and it is difficult to position such a tube and make proper connections due to the space limitations between the connections.
Conventional quick disconnect couplings cannot be used on a conduit assembly of the type described because the stainless steel tubing is relatively not extensible or retractable, and the space limitations make it impossible to insert and remove a conventional locking nose on a plug with respect to a socket on a quick disconnect coupling. In addition, conventional quick disconnect couplings are not properly sealed against entry of dirt into the area of the locking balls and biasing spring so use of a conventional quick disconnect coupling in an environment of the type described would soon render such coupling inoperative.